


Day 5 - Past/Childhood

by Exemai



Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: All Dialogue, M/M, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: "Fuck- how many times do I have to tell you before it gets through your thick skull. Nothing is up with me.""Bullshit!"
Relationships: Tsuzuru Minagi/Kazunari Miyoshi
Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Day 5 - Past/Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot weaker than the others I'm sorry

"Are you really doing this?" He yelled.

"Yes I am, got a fucking problem with that?" The other yelled back, twice as angry.

"There's something going on with you, I'm trying to help and you're really shutting me down like this?"

"Fuck- how many times do I have to tell you before it gets through your thick skull. Nothing is up with me."

"Bullshit!"

"Tsuzuru, Kazunari, stop this mindless bickering at once, you're second and third years. Act like it." A teacher interrupted.

"Tsuzuru stop asking questions!"

"I wouldn't be asking them if you trusted me."

"I do trust you! Just not with this!"

"Looks like you obviously dont care about us then."

"Wh-what are you saying? You can't m-mean..?"

"We're done Kazunari, don't talk to me."

* * *

"Tsuzuroon I'm so sorry for everything back then,"

"We were teens looking for something to hold onto. It's fine."

"I love you, that's what I was hiding."

".... I love you too, that’s why I was so angry."


End file.
